


11.00 PM по времени Бикон-Хиллз

by GreenTarget



Series: По времени Бикон-Хиллз [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 23:20:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1323034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenTarget/pseuds/GreenTarget





	11.00 PM по времени Бикон-Хиллз

— Стайлз, — Джон остановился в дверях, не в силах заставить себя переступить порог комнаты сына. Не потому, что запретил себе это, едва тому минуло четырнадцать. На самом деле, причиной был маячивший за спиной Стайлза Хейл. — Я надеюсь… — Проклятье, как это сказать?! — я надеюсь, вы будете вести себя тихо.  
Хейл понятливо хмыкнул. А вот до Стайлза дошло не сразу. Он нахмурился, почесал затылок, сделал большие глаза и только потом завис, стремительно краснея. 

— Оу. Пап. Никаких проблем. Мы не будем… То есть кровать слишком ма… Эм. Мы будем вести себя тихо. Да. Можешь не сомневаться. Я уверен, завтра ты будешь мною гордиться, — нелепо закончил он.

Дай бог терпения. 

— Завтрак в девять, Стайлз. Советую спуститься вовремя. 

— Иначе останемся без блинчиков? 

— Иначе проснётесь под вой пожарной сигнализации и холодный душ, — проворчал Джон и отвернулся прежде, чем заметил на лице Хейла нечто очень похожее на улыбку. 

***

— Ты спишь? — Стайлз попытался повернуться, но Дерек только крепче обнял его и снова горячо задышал в затылок. — Эй?

— Стайлз, прекрати ёрзать, или я забуду о том, где мы, стяну твои дурацкие трусы — какого ты их напялил впервые за три года? — и трахну. 

— О, боже. — Стайлз громко сглотнул. — Ты сволочь, Дерек. Теперь я точно не засну. 

— Думаешь, мне легче? Особенно, когда ты трёшься об меня задницей?

— То есть это я виноват? — Стайлз повысил голос и тут же возмущённо замычал, когда ему крепко зажали рот.

— Тихо. Отца разбудишь. А кто-то ведь обещал быть хорошим мальчиком.  
Стайлз вскинулся, но тут же замер, почувствовав скользнувшую к паху руку.

— Да, детка, — шепнул Дерек и куснул его за ухо. — Не дёргайся. Не стоит шуметь, когда опасность так близко.  
Ну не скотина, а?

Твёрдый член прижался к ягодице, ладонь одновременно грубовато сжала яйца, и Стайлз, не сдержавшись, глухо застонал. 

Господи.

— Ш-ш-ш. Я же сказал: держи себя в руках. 

Резинка трусов скользнула вниз, шлёпнула по бедру, и Стайлз вскрикнул от неожиданности. А потом ещё раз, когда пальцы Дерека нырнули в рот и погладили язык.

— Представь, что это мой член. Представь, детка, что я имею тебя в рот и задницу одновременно. 

Блядь. Охуеть. Просто пиздец. 

Стайлз порывисто ухватил широкое запястье и насадился на поглаживающие язык пальцы с такой жадностью, что пришёл черёд Дерека глухо застонать.

О, да. Приятно чувствовать себя хоть немного отмщённым.

Проникшие внутрь пальцы на мгновение оглушили. Лишили всякого восприятия действительности, и Стайлз выгнулся, с трудом давя рвущиеся наружу звуки.  
Господи, отец ведь…

— Мы быстро. Он ни о чём не догадается, — угадал его мысли Дерек. — Закинь ногу мне на бедро. 

Стайлз машинально подчинился. Дышалось с трудом. Воздух с хрипом прорывался в лёгкие, но вбивающиеся в задницу пальцы не давали почувствовать ни пересохшего рта, ни врезавшейся в кожу резинки трусов. 

Ладонь снова крепко зажала рот, и Стайлз понятливо оттянул пальцами ягодицу, чтобы Дереку было легче вставить.

О-о-о, господи боже. Да.

— Детка, ты меня с ума сводишь своими стонами. 

Стайлз в ответ мстительно куснул Дерека за пальцы и снова получил сразу три из них в полное своё пользование. По самое горло.  
Кровать яростно заскрипела, Стайлз пихнул Дерека локтем, умоляя быть тише, но это было всё равно, что просить стену подвинуться.  
А в следующее мгновение ему стало всё равно. Потому что ладонь Дерека задвигалась по члену, и привыкшее к его рукам тело разом размякло от удовольствия.

— Да. Вот так. Только не кричи. Будь хорошим мальчиком.

Жар внизу живота нарастал толчками, удовольствие расползалась по паху, бёдрам, яйцам, и от этого мутилось в голове, а рот исторгал глухие отрывистые звуки, которые даже отдалённо не напоминали человеческие. 

Дерек едва слышно зарычал, а в следующее мгновение кровать ритмично агонизирующе закряхтела. 

Только бы не развалилась. Только бы не…

Стайлз запрокинул голову, избавляясь от самодельного кляпа, и удивлённо взвыл от силы неожиданного оргазма. 

Боже. Отец их убьёт.

***

— Отец нас убьёт, — простонал Стайлз, никак не отреагировав на короткий поцелуй в висок.

И так же безвольно позволил стянуть с себя трусы, чтобы спустя секунду использовать их в качестве одноразовой салфетки. Впрочем, туда им и дорога. Он слишком привык спать голым. 

— Не волнуйся. Ему было совсем не до нас. 

— Что? — Стайлз не сразу сообразил, о чём речь. А когда до него дошло… — О, господи. Заткнись. Не желаю ничего знать об интимной жизни своего отца.  
Дерек, подлец, только улыбнулся в ответ, явно не чувствуя себя хоть сколько-нибудь виноватым. 

— Ты, оказывается, громкий в постели именно в него, — протянул он задумчиво.

И успел поцеловать Стайлза до того, как тот снова начал возмущаться.


End file.
